The Burning Gangster
by FBJ123
Summary: Niko Bellic turned to be a mystes after being attacked by a Crimson Denizen in Liberty City. Using his treasure tool, he helped Shana, Margery, and Wilhelmina to save Misaki City from The Snake of the Festival.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Revenger's Tragedy, A New Beginning**

Disclaimer – Shakugan no Shana (Season 3 especially) and GTA (IV) does not belong to me. I only make this for fun, and not to take their respective copyrights.

"So this is what the dream feels like, this is the victory we longed for.."

A Serbian man walked with two of his friends, three of them carrying a machine gun each. A dead body was left behind them.

Two of them left, asking the first man to come with them, but he refused. "I'll catch up later. Take care, cousin. Stay cool, Jacob. I've got something to do." He turned and walked towards the dead body. However, the dead body was soon engulfed in blue flames, and disappeared.

"What?"

The sky turned red suddenly. Trees stopped swinging, birds stopped chirping. People stopped walking - paralyzed by a force that had never been seen before, in the history of Liberty City. Only one person can move. He directly ran towards two of his friends.

"Roman! Jacob! What's wrong. Move guys, run away!"

But to no avail. They both stopped walking. Their eyes, kept on staring at nothing, and when the Serbian man touched their chest.. "FUCK! They're dead! But why-?"

A giant monster came out of nowhere, and swallowed people along the streets in Liberty City. "What the fuck just happened!"

He quickly hid his two friends, and fired his machine gun towards the giant monster. The monster took hit, and turned over to him. The monster scratched him with its mighty claws. With great pain, the man yelled, "Ouch ! NOBODY FUCKS WITH ME AND MY FAMILY! GET OUT!"

He took his rocket launcher, and shot at the monster. The monster was knocked out, but it stood again soon. And suddenly...

* * *

This is my first fanfic.. Review it, please, so I can learn from you guys professional writers. Any suggestion to the story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bleed Out **Disclaimer – Shakugan no Shana (Season 3 especially) and GTA (IV) does not belong to me. I only make this for fun, and not to take their respective copyrights.

"TAKE THIS!"

The monster collapsed. A red-haired girl, with burning eyes, and wearing black coat, walked to the only moving man. "You're dead now. You're no longer a human. You're just a thing."

"NEVER FUCK WITH ME, LITTLE BITCH! I AM STILL FUCKING ALIVE. STOP THIS BULLSHIT AND GET THE FF-"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

…

The man took his shotgun, and shot towards the girl. The girl was not a mere girl. She suddenly opened her flaming wings, and flew, dodging the attack. With her long katana, she threw fireballs at the man. The man shot his RPG towards the fireball, and it exploded – the shockwave knocked the man and the girl to the ground.

"This thing could prove a trouble. What a stupid torch.. HHRRAAH !"

She punched the man with her flaming hands.

"Ouch! I give up, I give up. Just tell me what the fuck has happened to Liberty City?" asked the Serbian man.

"Stop swearing rude words, man!"she answered.

"Fine! Just tell me."

"The crimson denizens have found this city, and because of its crowded situation, it fed upon the city. By devouring men, it will gain their Power of Existence. You are only hit, fortunately, before I came to rescue you. You're a torch. You're just a thing. No longer a human. One day, your flame will burnt up, and you will disappear permanently – with your body. So you better shut up shut up shut up! And wait for your time to come." the little girl answered ignorantly.

"Excuse me, but what on earth are you talking about? Why I am the only man who can move while the others can't? And who the fuck are you?" the man asked.

"He is a mystes, I guess. Just like Yuji Sakai.." a voice said.

"Who's there?" the man took his gun and looked around.

"I am here, on this necklace." the voice answered.

This is my first fanfic.. Review it, please, so I can learn from you guys professional writers. Any suggestion to the story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The First Date**

Disclaimer – Shakugan no Shana (Season 3 especially) and GTA (IV) does not belong to me. I only make this for fun, and not to take their respective copyrights.

"A talking necklace? Seriously, you must be planning a surprise on me with my cousin, Roman, right? Don't kidding. I know this is Roman's plan." the man answered with a laugh.

An ironic laugh, that refused to accept the condition.

"Let me check first. Oh, yes, he is a mystes. I'd better hurry to rescue the people here, before we talk about this stuff. A man like you will never understand this so easily." the girl sighed, and using her finger, blue flames engulfed the sky. The huge flame then divided itself into many, and each of them took the shape of the human eaten by the monster formerly. The Serbian man was startled.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED !"

"Urusai! I have told you the truth! You just don't believe it." the girl punched the man.

After doing the ritual, the sky was back into normal. Everybody seemed to be normal, not knowing what had happened before. "How can they forget what the monster had done?"

"Follow me. Let's go."

The Serbian man followed the red-haired girl to a house.

A drunk lady welcomed them. "Yes? Shana? Who's this man? He looks handsome... Oh..."

"Ugh. Drunk again. Don't you know a guze no tomogara had appeared moments earlier?"

"What? Oh no, I was drinking."

"Now I saved this city once again from the denizen. I've replaced their existence. But I found this man. He can move in the fuzetsu, and Alastor said he is a mystes. Now tell him, what is happening. About flame hazes, denizens, and all."

"Alright. Take a cup and-"

"HE IS NOT GOING TO DRINK, MARGERY DAW !"

"Okay."

The man interrupted, "I'm off this whaleshit. Bullshit is not enough to express this situation. I'm out. You bitches just stay here, okay, don't follow me."

The drunk women held his hands, and said.. "Sit down. This is serious business."

"Business? I like business."

By giving proves and giving explaination, the Serbian man finally understood what is happening. He now believed, that the thing he was facing now was more serious than ever, and even though hard, he believed that the world of denizens and flame hazes, are real.

"Thanks for the explanation. Sorry, but may I know your names ladies?"

"I'm Shana, the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, and this is Alastor, my Crimson God whom I am contracted who. He is in my necklace." Shana said.

"I'm Margery Daw, handsome man... I am the Interpreter of Condolence. Will you go for a drink with me?"

"Not now, thanks."

"Hey, but who are you?" Shana asked.

"I am Niko Bellic. My cousin Roman is the owner of the biggest taxi company in Liberty City. After the monster attack, I hope he still survived. He has done so much to me. The monster is the same with Jimmy Pegorino and Dimitri Rascalov. They took my most beloved Kate... At the day of my cousin's Roman's wedding..." Niko remembered the past.

"Now I have no one to rely on, and I just have to wait for my time to come, and for now, I just sit at my house, and waiting for my existence to be wiped out. That way I am not a burden anymore to any person. And I will be going to hell, as I killed so many in my life. But it was because they were evil to me, or am I too egoistic?" Niko told his past.

He stayed up with them, telling his crime story to them.

"In the end.. after I killed Jimmy Pegorino, the guze came and Shana rescued me. And I found myself here. That's all. Thank you for listening to me. Now, I must go."

"But you are doing it because of a good purpose. By the way, we also have killed numerous denizens, but we are not wrong, as the ones we killed, are evil. The same applies to you. Good thing you are not like Yuji Sakai. He is a mystes too, just like you. But he betrayed, and sided with the denizens. He became the leader of them, even." Shana answered angrily, thinking of Yuji.

"I swear that I will find that GODDAMNED Yuji Sakai and cut him into pieces for planning to attack my cousins and me !" Niko raged.

"Wait... I know how it feels, Niko, to lost somebody you love, and to fall in deep sadness like what you're feeling now. But I am here for you. If you want to tell anything to me, just tell it. I will give my advice as long as I can."

"STOP FLIRTING BITCH" a book flew towards Margery.

"Who is this, Margery?" asked Niko.

"Oh, it is my Crimson Lord, Marchosias. Just like Shana's Alastor, but in my case it is a book. A stupid book." Margery punched Marchosias.

"That hurts. Stop it." Marchosias begged.

"Ha! A Crimson Lord still feels hurt?" Niko said, continued by a burst of laughter.

But again, Niko felt sad. "Don't worry Niko, you still have a very powerful Treasure Tool" Alastor said.

"What do I have, except this old handpho-"

"That's IT !" Margery and Shana exclaimed.

"We found his Treasure Tool. Now we will analyze it." Shana said.

A few minutes later, Margery returned with Shana.

"Happy news, Niko! Your treasure tool is very very powerful" Margery said.

"Yeah, there ain't nothin to worry about, brotha!" Marchosias tried to immitate a gangster.

"Your treasure tool is this handphone. Marchosias and I had revealed how to exploit your treasure tool. Not only enable to call flame hazes and denizens, you can do many things. You can spawn weapons, vehicles, helicopters, and the most powerful is.. You can be immortal. With this treasure tool, your Power of Existence will never run out. You can always add your Power of Existence using this." Alastor said.

"But my weapons are not powerful enough to knock down these denizens."

"Wrong. Now that you are a mystes torch, your weapons and vehicles are not as bad as before. Your weapons now are very powerful, enable to deal a very good damage to the denizens. And your most powerful weapon is the RPG and the Machine Gun. But for agility, you can choose the SMG. You also can-" Shana said.

"Yeah, I know everything about weapons, no need to tell me again, little sweetie. I just want to know if these weapons can hurt the denizens. Fortunately, it can."

…

"Yes, Kazumi? OH? Where? Misaki City? Denizens? Xanadu?" Shana answered her phone panicly.

"Margery, we have a trouble at Misaki City."

"Take care, Niko." Margery said.

"Nope. I'm following you two."

Niko pressed his phone, and a helicopter appeared. Shana spread her crimson wings, and Margery rode on Marchosias' back, while Niko Bellic followed them in his helicopter. They went straight to Misaki City, to face another denizen.

This is my first fanfic.. Review it, please, so I can learn from you guys professional writers. Any suggestion to the story?


End file.
